


He Has a Dog?

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Snotlout, Tuff, and Ruff have a weird conversation about Viggo's "dog."
Kudos: 12





	He Has a Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based on a conversation I had on my brother. Man, I have to do more comedy.

Snotlout had a hand on his chin, clearly thinking hard.

Finally he said, “Do you think Viggo would ever get a dog?”

“Uh... wh-why?” Hiccup asked, clearly startled by the strangeness of Snotlout’s question.

“Duh, ‘cause dogs are cute!” Ruffnut explained. Snotlout and Tuffnut nodded along.

Tuffnut rested himself against Snotlout, arm on his shoulder. He began to pick at his nails.

“Though, why would he get another dog when he already has the one?”

“Wait, another?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup just gaped at them, sighed, and walked away, quietly saying to his dragon, “Come on, Toothless, let’s leave the crazies to their business.”

Toothless made a grumbling warble in the back of his throat, and followed his friend. The twins, and Snotlout barely noticed he was gone.

“Yeah,” Ruffnut clarified, but that didn’t sum things up at all.

Snotlout crossed his arms. “Well, I’ve never seen his dog.”

The shifting position caused Tuffnut to fall, and Ruffnut grinned before throwing herself on top of him.

“Ow!”

“Heh-heh. You know—his dog. Big, ugly—”

“Super ugly—” Tuffnut added from his place on the ground, putting a finger in the air.

Ruffnut went on, “Strong, does everything Viggo says.”

Snotlout stared, mouth agape, and then he cried, “What in the name of Thor are you two talking about?”

Tuffnut excitedly shoved his sister off of him, got to his feet, and started bouncing up and down while pointing at himself. “Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!”

From the ground: “Hey, I wanted to share.”

Tuffnut lightly kicked her. “Quiet, you. Snotlout, pick me! I can tell you everything.” He sauntered over, leaned in, and got real close. “Everything.”

He started walking two fingers up his chest, which Snotlout wasn’t in the mood for, so he slapped his hand away.

“Start talking, Tuffnut, or I’m going to tell you some things—with my axe!”

“All right, come close, mon amie.” Snotlout rolled his eyes and leaned in. “Closer. Cloooseeer. Clooo—”

“Ah! Your mouth is on my ear!”

Tuffnut grabbed Snotlout, holding him to him, and then mock-whispered, “His dog’s name is... Ryker.”

Snotlout shoved him, which prompted Ruffnut to get up and shove her brother as well.

“That’s his brother, you idiot!”

“Then why does he act like a dog?” Ruffnut reasoned.

“He does not!”

“Does,” Tuffnut argued.

“Does not!”

“Does!” Ruffnut agreed with her twin.

“Does—not.”

“DOES!” Ruff and Tuff shouted together.

Then, they seemed to forget Snotlout even existed, and Tuffnut asked. “Oh my Thor, do you think if he acts out he’ll have to put him down?”

Ruffnut shrugged. “That’s what I’d do with you.”

“Wait, you’d put me down?”

Ruffnut walked away, and Tuffnut chased after her yelling, “You’d put me down!”

Snotlout wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to pick his jaw up off the floor.


End file.
